


I Could Be Your Hero

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Halloween Horror [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, halloween 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is a bored cop, patrolling with his partner Addam, stopping kids from running into the roads, stopping drunks from fighting in bars, and that is when he notices some men, following a tall woman. Jaime is determined to rescue her, and be her hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, something a bit more cheery, seeing as I've been posting such miserable stuff recently. I hope you all enjoy it.

I Could Be Your Hero.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late. Jaime hated working on Halloween, but he didn’t really have anything or anyone to go home to. Jaime Lannister was a cop, who was basically married to his job.

Kids were running around in silly costumes. Parents weren’t supervising them properly. Jaime had already prevented three kids from getting run over, as they attempted to dash across roads, looking to race each other to get more candy. College students were just taking Halloween as another night to drink. Jaime and his partner, Addam Marbrand, had already broken up more than five bar fights on their patrol. It still wasn’t over. They worked the beat until three in the morning tonight.

It was as they split to patrol the two side streets off the main road (just to get it done quicker) when Jaime saw her. She was tall, taller than him. She was simply walking down the street, obviously heading home, alone. Her long, cream coloured coat floating behind her. Then Jaime found himself clenching his fists, as he noticed the local gang had started to follow the lone woman. They were dressed up in skeleton costumes, wore hoodies over them, and looked ridiculous. But that often made them more dangerous because people wouldn’t take notice of them. Jaime noticed the woman heading towards an alley. It was a dark alley, and Jaime knew that it wasn’t safe. He saw the gang follow, then Jaime knew he had to do something. So he radioed Addam, and briefly told him what was happening, before going into the alley himself. He knew Addam would turn up pretty quickly. He tried to be quiet, as he headed towards the group, who had now surrounded the tall woman. As he got closer, he saw that her eyes were the most astonishing blue. She wore heels, making her height even more striking. The gang were spread out around her.

“Hey thweetness, where you goin’?” Jaime recognised that awful lisp. Vargo Hoat, the leader of the Bloody Mummers, was as recognisable as the Queen’s face on a twenty pound note.

“I would suggest that you move. I don’t have time for this.” The woman said. Her voice was calm, collected, she didn’t sound afraid at all.

“But then we don’t to haf any thun.” Vargo said.

“That’s not my problem.” The woman said. She made to walk past Hoat. Jaime saw Hoat grab the woman’s arm, and hold up a knife.

“This thould be your problem.” Hoat said. Spittle was spraying from his mouth, as he attempted to intimidate the woman.

“Let go of me.” The woman said. She sounded angry now, rather than afraid. Jaime pulled out his flashlight, hoping to blind them with the brightness, so they would run.

“I don’t fink I will! You thall be our captith!” Hoat said. The others laughed. That was when Jaime finally managed to find the switch for the torch in the dark. He trained it on them, then turned it on. All of the men winced at the brightness. Jaime noticed the woman seemed unconcerned. Her eyes just seemed to shine an even deeper shade of blue.

“Police! Freeze!” Jaime barked at them. The gang, predictably, scarpered, leaving the lone woman. She gave him the strangest look as he made his way to her side.

“Thank you for your help officer.” The woman said. Her gaze seemed a little weary, now that he could see her properly.

“You’re welcome, Mrs?” Jaime questioned. The woman laughed then. Her eyes seemed to shine like stars, and her face glowed. Jaime could see that this woman wasn’t conventionally attractive. But she was intriguing, and her eyes and smile made him want to rip out his heart and hand it to her, on a plate.

“Miss. Not Mrs. My name is Miss Brienne Tarth. Officer?” The woman, Brienne asked. Jaime smiled.

“Officer Jaime Lannister.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“Thank you again, Officer Lannister, for your help.” Brienne said.

“Well, allow me to walk you the rest of the way, to your destination. At least that way I’ll know you’re safe.” Jaime said. He took note of Brienne’s cheeks turning a shade of red.

“I’m heading to the Pub, The Dornishman’s Wife. My cousin owns it. His name is Oberyn Martell.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“I know where it is. It’s not far from here. Please allow me to escort you, Miss Tarth.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head in disbelief. That was when Addam came running.

“Is everything okay?” Addam asked, then he saw Brienne, and then Jaime.

“It was The Bloody Mummers. We need to keep an eye on them and make sure that people in the area know.” Jaime replied. Addam nodded.

“I’m on it. I’ll let some of the bar owners know. Hopefully word will spread, at least until the chief has cleared us to put up fliers and ask some information from witnesses.” Addam replied. Jaime nodded.

“I’m going to escort Miss Tarth to her cousin’s pub. I’m sure that he won’t let her walk home alone.” Jaime said. Addam shrugged.

“Radio me if you need me.” Addam said.

“I will.” Jaime replied. Addam then walked off back the way he’d come. Jaime offered Brienne an arm. She looked at him as though he’d lost his mind. “I really do want to make sure that you get to your cousin’s pub safe and sound. I also want to ask him to spread the word about this. Those guys are pretty dangerous.” Jaime explained. Brienne shook her head, and then allowed herself to link their arms. Then they started walking again.

“So, Officer Lannister? What made you become a cop?” Brienne asked. Jaime grinned.

“I wanted to help people. Plus it pissed off my father. So that was a bonus.” Jaime replied. Brienne laughed. “What about you? What do you do?” Jaime asked her. She smiled, gently, as they kept walking.

“I’m a barmaid. I work at my cousin’s bar.” Brienne replied. They exchanged some chit chat, with more probing questions, all the way to the pub. Each were trying to find out more information about the other. They finally reached ‘The Dornishman’s Wife’ pub and Brienne looked at Jaime, a smile on her lips. Jaime watched as Brienne started serving drinks to patrons. Jaime explained his presence to the owner, and he thanked Jaime profusely for saving his cousin from trouble. After a little while, Jaime headed to the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Brienne behind him.

“What’s wrong Miss Tarth?” Jaime asked.

“My name is Brienne.” She said quietly.

“I know that.” Jaime shot back. Brienne blushed.

“I just wanted to say thank you, again, for helping me. I really appreciate it.” Brienne said. Jaime took hold of Brienne’s hand.

“Then why don’t you allow me to take you out to dinner one night. We can get to know each other better.” Jaime asked. Brienne blushed, her face turning into scarlet.

“Maybe I will Officer Lannister.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“Jaime. My name’s Jaime.” Jaime said.

“Maybe I will, Jaime.” Brienne said. She leaned down a little, and kissed Jaime on the cheek. Jaime grinned dopily at her.

“What about Friday?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked at Jaime for a moment before smiling at him.

“Friday is fine with me.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“Well then... I’ll see you on Friday.” Jaime said. He leaned in towards her, and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight Brienne.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled.

“Goodnight Jaime.” Brienne replied back. Jaime left the pub, wondering if he could really wait until Friday to see Brienne again. He stuck his hands in his pockets, only to feel a piece of folded paper there. Jaime pulled it out and looked at it, to see that it was a simple note. Brienne’s number, was printed legibly on the paper, along with her name. Under that was written the words ‘I’ll see you on Friday Jaime.’ Jaime grinned as he pocketed the note. Life was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you made it to the end. I'm glad you liked it. 
> 
> I'm going to post up the rest of my one shots for Halloween, tomorrow. My eyes will not focus. LOL! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought of this story. Not rudeness please. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not blatant rudeness. Thanks so much to you all for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
